1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method for measuring the mean particle size of a dispersed phase in a fluid stream such as oil in water, or vice versa, or fine solids dispersed in a liquid, for example.
2. Background
Many fluid treatment processes require or benefit from knowledge of the particle size of a dispersed phase in a carrier liquid. For example, the particle size of oil droplets dispersed in water is important to know to design and operate effective oil-water separation systems. The separation efficiency of many particle removal or separation devices is dependent on the size distribution of the dispersed phase in the continuous or carrier fluid. In this regard, it is desirable to obtain an accurate estimate of the particle size distribution or at least an accurate estimate of the mean particle size of the dispersed phase.
Measurement of particle size of solids particulates dispersed in a fluid may be relatively easily obtained by withdrawing a sample of the fluid from a flowstream and separating the suspended material to measure the particle size. However, for a dispersed liquid, such as oil, in a carrier or continuous phase liquid, such as water, the sample withdrawal and particle separation procedure cannot be carried out since the very act of collecting a sample entails quiescence of the carrier liquid that leads to irreversible coalescence and alteration of the particle size distribution of the dispersed phase. The present invention provides a unique solution to the above-mentioned problem.